warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Fun and Games
"Fun and Games" is the fourth episode of the first season of Superman: The Animated Series, and the fourth of the overall series. It depicts the first appearance of the Toyman who has a fixation on destroying Bruno Mannheim through the use of deadly toys. Plot The police give chase to an armored truck but are stopped by a smoke bomb. Superman notices the smoke and goes in to investigate. He hears where the criminals were headed and takes off. Meanwhile, the criminals reach their hideout and celebrate their escape. Just then, a man in a smiley-faced mask comes out from the shadows and greets them while tossing a rubber ball in his hand. He tells them to tell their boss Bruno Mannheim that the Toyman is after him and drops the ball. The criminals attempt to give chase but the ball continues to bounce, and instead of losing momentum as it bounces, it steadily starts gaining more and more of it. Soon, it hits a rafter and bounces off striking one of the criminals with sufficient force to hurt him. The group hides in the armored truck while the ball continues to bounce and gain force until it shatters the solid concrete floor and even bends the steel walls of the vehicle. Superman arrives and manages to smash the ball into dust and apprehend the criminals. Later, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen interview the captured criminals who give up the story of the Toyman coming for Mannheim. However, they are in a highly stressed state and their words sound like ravings. Lois talks to Spider Spinelli but he refuses to give any information. Determined to link Mannheim to the attack, Lois goes to the park dedication where he is to make a speech. She goes straight to him with her questions directly but he denies any knowledge. Just then, a squadron of toy planes flies in and reveal they are armed with guns. Clark Kent, who had been assigned to cover the park opening throws Mannheim to the ground and attempts to escape to change to Superman but Lois stops him. Still, he manages to destroy them covertly with heat vision. Back at the Daily Planet Lois writes up a report on the armored vehicle attack and the attack in the park along with a psychologist's view of the Toyman. Toyman reads the article and is agitated by what he reads. He captures Mannheim by attacking him with a giant rubber ducky then knocking him out with bubbles that release sleeping gas when they pop. Toyman also kidnaps Lois Lane by sending her a doll that puts her to sleep. When Lois awakens she finds herself with Toyman. Back at the Daily Planet, Clark and Jimmy research the connection of Toyman and Mannheim. Both sources give Toyman's origin in this series: A toymaker, Winslow Schott, was conned by Mannheim into making a toy factory which was a front for a numbers racket. Winslow Schott was arrested for his involvement while Mannheim was only named a suspect. The toymaker died while in prison leaving a son behind. This son, Winslow Schott Jr., became the Toyman and started seeking revenge against Mannheim. With his story told, Toyman prepares to kill Mannheim with a group of toy solders but Lois stops him. Angered, Toyman attempts to shoot Lois but Superman intervenes. In order to deal with him, Toyman throws a tub of green goop at him that he explains will expand until it asphyxiates its host. Superman spins rapidly hurling the goop off through centrifugal force and destroys all of Toyman's toys in the process. He activates a bundle of bombs and disappears in the shadows. The bombs go off, destroying the toy factory. Superman manages to get Lois and Mannheim out safely. After the police arrive, Lois says to Clark that even though Toyman tried to kill her, she felt pity for him, while Mannheim coldly dismisses him as a failure like his father. As they believe Toyman to be dead, a policeman says that his body hasn't found, and all that's left is his broken mask. Cast *Tim Daly as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Dana Delany as Lois Lane *David Kaufman as Jimmy Olsen *Bud Cort as Toyman *Bruce Weitz as Bruno Mannheim *Joe Nipote as Spider Spinelli *Kevin Michael Richardson as Cop and Thug (uncredited) *Joe Lala as Electrician Uncredited appearances *Johnny Home Video releases *Superman: The Animated Series, Volume One (DVD) *Superman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) *Superman: Bumper Collection (VHS) Quotes *Toyman: I'm ever so sorry to spoil your nice celebration, but I have a very important message to your boss Mr. Mannheim. Please tell him the Toyman is calling timeout on his little games. And don't be tardy... *Bruno Mannheim: That creep made me into a laughing stock! How could you let 'em get so close? *Thug #1: You wouldn't let us in the park, boss, remember? *Thug #2: You was afraid we'd scare the kids... *Toyman: A childhood is a terrible thing to lose, Miss Lane, but I'm getting mine back... with a vengeance. *Superman: Little boys shouldn't play with sharp objects. *Toyman: Who invited you, Superman? Development Gallery Trivia Notes *Though Bruno Mannheim is the leader of Intergang, there is no mention of the gang in this episode. *Early in the episode a police officer radios in that they lost their attackers at "3rd & Shuster", a clear reference to Joe Shuster, one of Superman's creators. Errors Cultural References Episode Connections Production Notes Production inconsistencies *In the news reports next to the one on Winslow Schott, "flight attendants" is misspelled "flight attendaants". References Category:Superman episodes Category:Superman Category:Television episodes Category:DC animated universe Category:DC animated universe episodes Category:DC Comics